Smash Brothers: Fight For Survival
by DeathBlade1313
Summary: Characters from numerous realms are pitted against each other in the fight for their lives trying to survive on a post-apocalyptic game board. Character cast is currently CLOSED. Updates will be coming soon to see who will emerge as the sole survivor.
1. Character Casting Now Closed

Smash Brothers: Fight For Survival

A Multiple Crossover Fanfiction

**A.N. ****Welcome to story idea # 314,159. And definitly the most ambitious and outrageous of all my stories yet.**

**The reason being that this is not only a huge crossover story, but also it is interactive! :D That's right ladies and gentlemen reading this, I want YOU people at home on your computers to be characters in this fic and make several decisions as where you want the story to go :] **

**Let me explain how this will work, now this story may be titled Smash Bros. and may be based loosely off the game, BUT it will be alternate universe and heavily follow a sort of tournament type of plot. For example, if you've seen the movie or read the book Hunger Games, then this will be setup similar to that. Characters from numerous video games are pitted against each other in the fight for their lives trying to survive on a post-apocalyptic game board.**

**The total amount of contestants in this deadly tournament is 1,000, (don't worry I won't cover them all because that would be way too long and laborious) Different challenges and tasks to compete for supplies and weapons will also be played to make the game more interesting, plus the rations on the game board are finite. Which means that eventually the food will run out, it may take weeks, it may take months but it will come down to the last few standing. And it will be a fight for survival. **

**Now the characters being used AS OF RIGHT NOW are Mario from Super Mario, Fox McLoud from Star Fox, Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, Joel and Ellie from The Last Of Us, possibly characters from the Silent Hill universe, Resident Evil Universe might also be used I'm not sure. Obviously not all of them were featured in the game and most aren't even from Nintendo, sorry guys but this will be a story that covers multiple gaming realms and mixes them together for an ultimate battle that enhances realism and shows the gritty dark things people will do to stay alive. Not a huge amount of magic and flashy elements will be used but don't count them completely out. I want this story to have a realistic feel but that doesn't mean I'll strip the characters of all there powers.**

**However getting down to business, like I said earlier this will be interactive so YOU people at home will help determine where this story goes. It's going to be huuuuuuge so if you want to be apart of it be prepared for a crazy ride. **

**ALSO be prepared for unexpected or undesired death because characters both OC and video game will die. Death can come to anyone at anytime, it's a tournament for survival so unless you're ready for your character to possibly get killed don't submit one. Anyone can die, and anyone can live, it's a roll of the dice. **

**UPDATE: The casting has now closed, I have more than enough characters to work with and I'm now getting to work on the story. Chapters will be coming out soon and later on the cast will be open again for new character submissions but that will be much later. Sorry if you didn't get to submit one but you can still have a chance to later on. **


	2. Character Cast

**A.N. ****Confirmed Characters:**

**Mario (Super Mario)**

**Lara Croft (Tomb Raider, 2013)**

**Fox Mcloud (Star Fox)**

**Joel Miller (The Last Of Us)**

**Link (Legend Of Zelda) **

**Damien Cort (OC)**

**Isaac Clarke (Dead Space)**

**Courier; Stella (bookcoda OC, Fallout: New Vegas)**

**Emma Fieldstaff (25th Doctor OC)**

**Lumiere Etoiles (Paku159 OC)**

**Samus Aran (Zero Suit, Metroid)**

**Remy Lacrene (OC)**

**Nero Virgo (TheMasterMan0023 OC)**

**THIS IS THE CAST ONLY FOR THE FIRST ARC OF THE STORY, CASTING WILL RE-OPEN AFTER A SET NUMBER OF CHAPTERS. SOME CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN REMOVED DUE TO LACK OF AVAILABLE SPACE. OTHER VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS WILL BE INCLUDED BUT WILL PLAY LESS OF A ROLE AT LEAST FOR THE FIRST ACT, THIS LIST IS ONLY THE PRIMARY POINT OF VIEWS**


End file.
